


【原创】媚药play

by Alanda_koh



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanda_koh/pseuds/Alanda_koh
Summary: 内含有媚药以及菜鸡车慎入
Relationships: non - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【原创】媚药play

像是诱惑一般的动作，少年纤细的手指搭在白衬衫的纽扣上，慢慢地解开了扣子，微微露出了白皙的胸膛。

明明是普普通通的白衬衫，硬是被少年穿出了情色的感觉。

当然，这并不排除是因为白衬衫过于透明的原因。

他似乎有些情动，迷蒙的眼神透露出了饥渴的欲望。隐藏在衬衫下的粉色乳头也慢慢抬起头来，在白衬衫上顶出了明显的弧度。

略显透明的衬衫忠实地透出了艳红，正引诱着别人伸出手去揉捏那个散发着奶香味的乳头。

青年只是坐着，静静看着少年染上红晕的脸颊，似乎是想看看少年能撑到什么时候。

似乎是有些羞恼，少年没有再解开扣子，双手搭在膝盖上似乎是想和青年赌气，却又忍不住抚上双腿之间，被略长的衬衫微微挡住的性器。

粉嫩的性器在药效下抬起了头，那里似乎比平时更敏感，在少年自己的轻抚下很快就泄了一次，白色的浓稠液体顺着性器的弧度溅到了衬衫上，微微濡湿了小腹那一片。

少年的身体微微后仰，本来双膝跪在床上的姿势不由得瘫软下去，右手本能地搭在身后保持着自己的平衡，左手却还在自己的性器上撸动着，延长之前射出的快感。

甜腻的声音传入坐在床前的青年耳里，本来就颇为可观的胯下似乎又涨大了几分，但青年似乎依旧无动于衷，只是转换了一下自己的坐姿，好整以暇地继续看少年动情的模样。

等少年结束了微微的颤抖，半睁的眼睛下意识地看向青年，却发现对方依旧坐在床前，无动于衷。

汹涌的情欲在少年身体里冲刷，本来还有的些许羞耻在刚才的高潮之后被摒弃殆尽，他大方地张开自己的双腿，将微张的小穴袒露在青年面前。

搭在性器上的手缓慢下挪，滑到了穴口，那里涂满了青年给过的药膏，正散发着不正常的热度，平常紧闭的穴口微微张开，正引诱着青年巨大的性器，渴望着青年的插入。

他伸出两根手指探入穴口，情欲高涨的小穴很轻易地就吞入了手指，柔软的肠肉包裹着手指，蠕动着引导侵入者往深处探寻。

少年小声喘息着，仅仅是两个手指无法满足他的后穴，第三根手指也顺着穴口探了进去，一同在滑腻的后穴里寻找着敏感点。

迷蒙的眼睛在后穴得到些许的满足后看向了床前的青年，这时他已经站起，甩着自己巨大的性器走到了少年面前，居高临下地看着少年淫荡的姿态，勃起涨大的性器让他看起来并没有表面上那么冷淡。

少年叫喊着粘腻的呻吟，放荡的话语，引诱着青年前来侵犯自己。

他想让青年粗大的性器不管不顾地冲进他的体内，顶上他的前列腺，将他瞬间操上高潮，让他除了尖叫再无其他。

他渴望他用他健壮的身躯压制住他，让他无从逃跑，双手禁锢住他的腰肢，让他承受青年的性欲，成为青年专属的性欲发泄道具。

青年笑了，他的手抚上少年淫荡的小脸，另一只手拿着一只正在疯狂抖动着，仅仅略小于他的性器的按摩棒，凑上少年的后穴，坚定不容拒绝地塞进还插着少年自己的手指的后穴。

巨大的压迫让少年的手指意外按住了自己的敏感点，正如他自己所说的被瞬间抛上高潮，小巧的性器射出较于之前稀薄些许的浊液，洒在平坦的小腹上。

少年双眼翻白，承受着巨大的快感，手不由自主地死命按着那块突起，纤腰微微挺起脱离床铺，身体疯狂地颤抖着。

青年似乎很高兴看到少年高潮的模样，薄唇隔着衬衫覆在少年艳红的乳尖上，含住那兴奋着硬挺的乳头。

那里是少年的弱点，青年清晰地知晓，牙齿坏心地在上面磨了磨，隔着衬衫的触感让这略显粗暴的动作尽数转变为摩擦的快感，引得少年再次发出甜腻的叫声。

他挺起胸膛，想让青年不要这么偏心，照顾一下同样瘙痒的另一个乳头。

两次高潮之后并不代表着少年体内的药物消退了些，而是基于药物的特殊性欲望变得更加高涨，同样也更加不管不顾。

一手搭在身后保持平衡，一手在自己的后穴按压着敏感点的少年已经没有余裕去抚慰瘙痒的乳头，只能寄希望于身上的青年。

青年轻笑一声，抚在少年脸上的手伸入了敞开的衬衫，毫无阻隔地捏上另一边的乳尖，舌尖也挑开碍事的衬衫，真切地含住乳头，舌尖熟练地挑弄着少年敏感的乳孔。

被掌握住所有弱点的少年脆弱极了，再也无法承受住这汹涌的快感，疲软着还在不应期的性器无法回应高潮，但少年依旧挺起腰肢，紧缩着后穴，引起了干性高潮。

青年有些惊讶，少年平时虽然也很敏感，却少有现在这般频繁的高潮，更没有试过在不应期内接续着干性高潮。

不过微微一想青年就反应过来了，除却平时一直在给少年的饭菜中的药物，还有就是刚刚给少年试过的媚药。

他微微一笑，放弃了继续欺负少年的想法，下身的性器已经硬得发疼，只想冲进少年柔软的小穴内横冲直撞。

他放开了在高潮余韵颤抖的少年，拉出高频率抖动的按摩棒以及死死按住自己敏感点的小手，炙热的龟头顶上穴口，感受着微张的穴口里的吸力。

猛地被抽出填满后穴的按摩棒，少年有些迷茫。他扑腾着要挽留那个道具，却被之后抵在穴口的性器拉回了意识。

意识到青年终于愿意亲自上阵来操干自己，少年不由兴奋地舔了舔红唇，腰肢一动让后穴更加贴近那个让他迷醉的性器。

柔软的后穴没有障碍地吞下了硕大的龟头，仅仅是这样就让少年感觉到了之前没有的满足感，按摩棒无法比拟的快感汹涌而来，让少年忍不住摆动腰肢，想将剩下的性器全部吞吃入腹。

青年掐住了少年的腰 ，阻止了少年更深一步，然后在少年焦急的眼神中将少年纤细的身子转了一圈，后穴里的龟头也顺着转了一圈，碾压着少年的肠肉。

少年突然被转了一圈跪趴在床上，喉咙下意识叫了一声，被龟头碾压的快感过于强烈，让这一声惊叫变得娇媚勾人。

青年就着后入的姿势将自己的粗大性器一插到底，忍耐已久的欲望让他立刻开始了大开大合的抽插，每一次都是退到穴口又插到最深处，翘起的龟头每一次都精准碾过突起的敏感点，带来毁灭性的快感。

少年大张着嘴，过于强烈的快感让他连呻吟都做不到，只能被动着承受快感，他甚至认为若不是青年紧紧掐着他的性器根部，他甚至可以在每一次抽插都攀上高潮，无法停止。

青年的持久力一向很好，又喜欢一直变换姿势，后入抽插了近百下又抬起少年的腿继续着。不断的变换姿势让肌肉压迫着穴里的肠肉，快感也从不间断，几乎要将少年操地开始求饶，却苦于快感过于强烈，连话都说不出来，只能断断续续地呻吟着，泪与唾液都糊在潮红地脸上，散发着黏黏糊糊的热度。

青年仿佛没有不应期一般，在穴中射出一股精液之后又继续抽插着，性器也像是没有疲软过一样，始终保持着热度与硬挺，将少年操到失去意识，又将失去意识的少年操到醒来。

少年甚至怀疑他们的性爱持续了将近一天，直到青年终于放开他被掐的青紫的腰以及再也无法射出的性器，双手撑在少年的身旁，深埋在穴中射出了最后一泡精液。

少年被滚烫的精液再次射到失去意识，隆起的小腹里全是青年的精液，在青年拔出性器之后才缓缓从少年红肿的穴口流出，被青年放在一旁的摄像机忠实地拍了下来，记录这一情色的时刻。


End file.
